Divers drabbles
by lumi's
Summary: Des drabbles écrit pour différentes communauté de LJ.
1. Chapter 1 : halloween

Auteur : lumis33

Titre : Halloween

Fandom : St Seiya

Couple/personnages : Milo & Camus

Jour : 1er novembre - bonbon

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Tout à Kurumada.

Mots : 703

Cela faisait des siècles que le Sanctuaire n'avait vu pareille effervescence, les plus anciens des gardes ceux qui avaient dépassé la cinquantaine secouaient la tête se demandant comment ce qu'il avait bien pu passer dans la tête du Pope pour autoriser une chose aussi ridicule.

Ces enfants étaient là pour devenir chevaliers, donner leur vie

pour sauver leur déesse, pas pour se déguiser en vampires, momies ou autre monstres imaginaires. Vraiment le Pope commençait à se faire vieux et certains le soupçonnée même de devenir sénile.

Tous les apprentis du domaine avaient été invité à choisir un costume, même les plus grands, Saga et Aioros avaient tous les deux choisi le vampire, Shura avait revêtu l'armure du preux chevalier en fer blanc, Le futur Sagittaire avait choisi pour son jeune frère une tenue de lionceau. Aphrodite était un sorcier, Aldébarran un dresseur de fauves, Camus un aristocrate du 17ème siècle, Mü une panthère, Angelo avait quand à lui choisi la grande faucheuse, Milo qui était le dernier arrivé, n'eut plus beaucoup de choix, c'était la citrouille ou rien. Il avait emporté le costume la tête basse se jurant de ne pas le porter.

C'est exactement ce qu'il fit, il se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures refusant de sortir dans une tenue aussi ridicule. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité et la patience de Camus, qui avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui, inventant milles excuses plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, sans grand succès, le futur Verseau s'était alors levé doucement, se dirigeant vers la porte. Une dernière fois il se retourna.

« - Sans toi, ça sera moins amusant. » dit il avant de partir

Milo resta encore un moment dans son lit avant de jeter ses couvertures sur le sol et d'enfiler en quatrième vitesse son costume, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. C'est une citrouille toute essoufflée qui arriva auprès des autres, juste au moment où ils allaient partir.

Ils avaient été réparti en groupe de quatre encadrés par un instructeur. Milo chercha Camus des yeux, le repérant difficilement dans toute cette masse de momie, loup garou et autre. Il allait renoncer quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Tu nous auras fais attendre gamin. dit Carlos en tenant de l'autre un Camus tout triste

J'ai eu du mal à enfiler mon costume. »mentit-il

Le vieil instructeur lui attrapa la main l'emmenant avec les deux autres apprentis, après leur avoir expliqué les règles à suivre, tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers le village de Rodario qui lui aussi avait été décoré avec des toiles d'araignées un peu partout, des faux fantômes et squelettes étaient suspendus aux lampadaires et aux portes des maisons.

Carlos leur lâcha les mains, les laissant aller de portes en portes scandant joyeusement « des bonbons ou un sort ». Pendant plus de deux heures les gamins et les habitants du villages jouèrent le jeu, mais la nuit commençait à tomber, il était temps de rentrer.

Une fois dans leur chambre chacun enleva son costume, enfilant on pyjama avant d'étaler sur leur lit, leur récolte de la soirée. Mais Milo lui ne comptait pas, non il cherchait quelque chose; il était pourtant sûr d'en avoir eu la dernière que le boulanger avait, il avait vu le visage de Camus s'assombrir de tristesse parce que lui n'en avait pas eu. Enfin il l'avait trouvé, il laissa tout en fatras sur son lit pour aller tout sourire vers celui de son ami.

« - Pour toi. dit il en lui tendant une sucette en forme de citrouille

- Elle est à toi. Pourquoi tu me l'a donne?

- Pour te remercier.

- Pour quoi?

- De m'avoir fait comprendre que je devais venir. Et puis tu les aimes toi les sucettes aux citrouilles.

- Merci. » répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Milo resta un long moment assis sir le lit de son ami la bouche ouverte, encore surpris par la réaction de Camus. Décidément ce qui devait être une soirée horrible, s'était transformée en une soirée mémorable. Et la photo le lendemain dans la gazette du village sera conservée religieusement pendant de longues années.


	2. Chapter 2 : lueur

Titre: Lueur  
Auteur: lumis33  
Jour/Thème: 2 octobre : "La lueur est toujours là, mais…"  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personnage/Couple: Saga - évocation de Shaka, Kanon, Shion  
Rating: PG  
Warnings éventuels: aucun  
Nombre de mots: 484  
Disclaimer: Tout à Kurumada  
Participation au vote de fin de mois: Non

La lueur était toujours là, mais maintenant il arrivait à la maitriser, il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'heures de méditation ainsi que pas mal de patience et d'encouragements de ses proches, mais il y arrivait.

Souvent ça le prenait sans crier gare, cette lueur de haine au fond des yeux était un signe évident que l'Autre était revenu à la vie en même temps que lui, par le passé il s'était laissé dévoré, plus maintenant, il avait beaucoup travaillé sur lui-même pour enfin réussir à le garder enfermer au fond de son inconscient.

C'était Kanon qui le premier en avait fait les frais, une légère altercation avec son double et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang, l'ex dragon des mers lui avait alors bondit dessus tel un chat sur une souris, pour le plaquer au sol le maintenant bon gré, mal gré, lui parlant avec tout l'amour qu'un frère peut avoir envers le sien pour réussir à le calmer.

Cela lui avait pris peu de temps à l'époque, mais plus cette lueur se manifestait, plus Saga avait du mal à le garder enfermer. Shion qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir son ex assassin avait alors demandé, non ordonné à Shaka de prendre Saga pour élève, pas pour en faire un nouveau Saint de la Vierge, mais plutôt pour lui apprendre les rudiments de la méditation et les bienfaits de se vider l'esprit..

C'était il y a deux ans, leur cohabitation n'avait pas toujours était facile, entre un Shaka aimant le calme, un Saga avec ces deux personnalité, sans compter sur le cadet des gémeaux qui pouvait se montrer très encombrant et envahissant quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais ils avaient fini par tous trouver un terrain d'entente, le Gémeaux et la Vierge était même devenu inséparables, beaucoup de rumeurs courraient sur ces deux là et à chaque fois qu'elles parvenaient aux oreilles de Saga, la lueur revenait réclamant un châtiment pour ces colporteurs.

Mais comme à chaque fois une main apaisante sur l'épaule, un sourire chaleureux, un regard emplit de tendresse faisait taire la lueur qui allait lentement et bien sagement se terrer au fin fond de son hôte.

Shaka lui se fichait des rumeurs, il en plaisantait, mais ce qui ne le faisait pas rire c'était de voir Saga souffrir, alors de temps en temps il usait d'autres stratagèmes pour le faire aller mieux, mais ceux-là personne n'en saurait rien, c'était leur secret, enfin pour le moment.

Comme les autres Saga avait peur de cet Autre, peur qu'il n'arrive plus à le maitriser, mais il lui était aussi reconnaissant, grâce à lui, il avait auprès de lui un homme merveilleux qui chaque jour que les Dieux leurs permettaient de vire, le rendait heureux et l'acceptait tels qu'il était.

Alors oui la lueur était toujours là, mais aujourd'hui il la maitrisait et la remerciait car sans elle, il ne serait pas vraiment lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3 : rancoeur

Titre: Rancoeur  
Auteur: lumis33  
Jour/Thème: 27 octobre : "Maudits sois-tu..."  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personnage/Couple: Milo  
Rating: PG  
Warnings éventuels: aucun  
Nombre de mots: 262  
Disclaimer: Tout à Kurumada  
Participation au vote de fin de mois: Non

Maudits sois-tu jeune Saint du Cygne, si j'avais su que t'épargner mènerais à la mort de Camus, jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS tu ne serais sortit vivant de mon temple.

Et toi Camus, toi qui étais le plus réfléchi de nous deux, pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard que sa cause était juste?

Non au lieu de ça, tu as tout fais pour qu'il découvre le 7ème sens, dans le fond c'était ton devoir envers ton apprenti, ça je peux le comprendre, mais c'est la façon que tu as choisi qui m'horripile le plus, tu as pris le parti de ne pas survivre à cette guerre en laissant derrière toi deux âmes en peines.

Parce que même si je le maudit pour ce qu'il a fait, je compatit aussi à sa douleur qui est identique à la mienne, lui aussi a perdu un être cher pendant ces heures sombres.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir pendant mes longues nuits d'insomnies des envies de meurtres, même si je sais par avance que c'est lui qui gagnerais, le regard de pitié que me renvoient nos frères d'armes encore en vie, me le fait bien comprendre. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même, je devrais me reprendre, d'après le vieux maître, le monde aura bientôt besoin de nous.

Je dois arrêter de vous maudire et penser un peu à moi. Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire, mais je ne le peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je te maudits Camus, je te maudits comme je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4 : reflexion

Titre : réflexion  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Personnage : Athèna  
Rating : G  
Jour : 1er décembre - l'histoire sans fin + elle  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi tout à Kurumada  
Mots : 365

Ma vie est un éternel recommencement, tous les deux cent ans je me réincarne dans le corps d'une humaine, qui aura la lourde tâche de protéger ce monde, elle sera en cela aidée par quatre vingt huit chevaliers représentant les constellations peuplant le ciel.  
Voilà comment se passe ma vie depuis la nuit des temps, je devrais être heureuse, cela me permet de vivre plusieurs vies, de corriger certaines erreurs, pourtant cela se déroule toujours de la même façon, je m'éveille, Hadès en fait de même à quelques mois prés, nous nous affrontons, je gagne, et nous nous rendormons pour deux cent ans avant de recommencer à nouveau notre querelle éternelle.  
Mais depuis ces derniers cinq cent ans c'est différents, mes réincarnation prennent le pas sur moi, elle me renvoie en pleine figure leurs sentiments, Sacha avait déjà commencé à le faire avec son amour fraternel envers Alone et Tenma, Saori continue avec son amour immodéré envers Seiya, je me demande parfois ce qu'elle lui trouve, moi il m'horripile au plus haut point avec ses fanfaronnades de sauveur du monde, il a oublié une chose "le canasson ailé" pour reprendre une des expressions préféré de mon Pope, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul pour réaliser ces exploits, sans l'aide de ces frères d'armes qu'ils soient de bronzes, d' argent ou d' or, jamais il n'y serait arrivé.  
Tenma aussi avait ce défaut, mais en beaucoup moins prononcé, lui savait que sans les ors, Yuzuriha ou Yato jamais il n'aurait vaincu Hadès. Souvent je me demande pourquoi l'histoire se répète sans fin, c'est toujours la même chose et c'est bien dommage, j'aimerai que pour ma prochaine réincarnation, Hadès ne s'éveille pas, de cette façon mes chevaliers pourraient être auprès de moi pour autre que mourir.  
Je me demande si Zeus pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux, à chaque fois que je perd l'un d'eux lors d'un combat mon coeur s'emplit de tristesse et elle y reste à chaque réincarnation, bientôt mon coeur sera aussi glacé et froid que la Sibérie si chère à Camus et Dégel.  
Je me demande si je vais encore me réincarner, si je ne le fais pas cette histoire aura enfin une fin.


	5. Chapter 5: dans la peau de

Titre: Pope d'un jour

Auteur: Lumis33

Jour/Thème: 19 décembre Dans la peau de...

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personnage/Couple: tous les ors

Rating: G

Warnings éventuels: c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Disclaimer: Tout à Kurumada

Participation au vote de fin de mois: Non

Mots : 1035

Journal de bord du Pope Shion:

En ce premier lundi de septembre Saori était arrivée un matin dans le bureau du Pope s'en s'y faire annoncer avec un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres, elle avait eu une idée, qui selon elle, allait faciliter la décision de Shion pour se choisir un successeur le moment venu, elle expliqua au Pope que pour bien faire, il devrait céder sa place pendant une journée à chacun des chevaliers voulant tenter l'expérience. Shion l'avait écouté sans broncher après tout on ne contrarie pas une déesse et puis ça lui ferait des vacances aussi, il pourrait profiter de ces moments pour s'adonner à d'autres activités moins terre à terre

Les Ors avaient tous décidé de tenter leur chance, avec plus ou moins de succés en fonction du candidat.

Mü, Shaka, Aioros avaient été parfait, quoique Shaka avait quand même envoyé balader un des gardes qui venait le prévenir qu'un visiteur l'attendait en salle d'audience, alors que le Pope d'un jour était en train de déguster un merveilleux thé venu tout droit de Chine. Le pauvre garde avait eu droit à une salve de mots désapprobateur avant de tout simplement finir sa journée en fonction à la porte d'entrée du Domaine, alors que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, il en avait même attrapé une bonne bronchite.

Saga et Kanon eux avait décidé de faire ce remplacement ensemble, un qui s'occupait de la paperasse pendant que l'autre recevait les doléances, ça n'avait pas trop mal fonctionné, les dossiers étaient à jour, tout le monde avait reçu des consignes et conseils, sauf que ces derniers ayant été distribué par Kanon, n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'effet escompté, c'est ainsi que Mysty était allé faire sa demande à Aphrodite alors que Death Mask était dans le douzième temple, le pauvre chevalier du lézard avait été bon pour un aller-retour express dans le puits des morts, pendant qu'Aphrodite montait voir Kanon au Palais pour lui dire sa façon de penser, le cadet des gémeaux, s'était vite excusé en précisant que Mysty ne lui avait jamais dit qui était l'élu de son coeur.

Aphrodite avait quand a lui profité de cet intermède Popesque pour transformer un peu les jardins en y transplantant de nouvelles variétés de roses toutes fraîchement créées. Death Mask quand à lui avait mis un capharnaüm dans le bureau du Pope, avec des cendriers pleins un peu partout sur le bureau, des paquets de cigarettes vides éparpillés sur le sol, sans compter que la paperasse n'avait pas du tout était faite.

Dohko quand à lui s'était installé bien confortablement et en avait profiter pour méditer, en précisant bien aux gardes que s'ils venaient le déranger cela leur couterait cher, très cher. Résultat il n'avait rien fait de la journée.

Aiolia lui en avait profité pour faire le tour des arènes pour montrer aux jeunes apprentis que ce n'était pas parce qu'on été Pope qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'eux, enfin ça c'était la version officielle, la version officieuse était qu'il avait horreur de rester enfermé dans ce bureau sinistre et que de toute façon il ne voulait pas devenir Pope, il l'avait juste fait parce que son grand-frère adoré le lui avait demandé et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser, comme l'avait si souvent reproché Marine au Sagittaire, qui passait la majeure partie de son temps dans le temple de son jeune frère.

Camus lui avait été un Pope remplaçant quasi parfait, il savait écouter les doléances, leurs répondre de façon cohérente, avait traité la bureaucratie au maximum, mais en fin de journée il avait négligeait une réunion important avec les chefs cuisiniers sur les futures commandes de nourriture, car il avait eu le malheur d'aller visiter la bibliothèque popale, il n'en était ressorti que très tard dans la nuit, sous l'œil amusé du garde qui avait vu un Scorpion monter en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au palais en ne voyant pas son amant revenir pour le souper et qui maintenant essayait de lui arracher des mains un livre plus épais que le bottin téléphonique de toute la Grèce.

Milo lui avait perpétré catastrophe sur catastrophe, il avait ruiné le magnifique tapis persan du bureau en y renversant une bouteille de vin, il avait réussi à complètement éparpiller les dossiers dans la pièce sans savoir dans quel ordre les ranger, il était même parvenu à se dégoter une des toges popale et à se prendre les pieds dedans après l'avoir enfiler, résultat des courses la toge était fichue, Milo avait une jolie bosse sur le front et Camus lui faisait la tête parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se tenir correctement pendant une journée.

C'était un véritable échec mis à part pour deux ou trois, mais Shion n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin des conseils de Saori pour savoir comment choisir son successeur. Il savait depuis des années qu'Aioros serait le meilleur à se poste, d'ailleurs il y serait déjà si Saga n'avait pas dévié du côté obscur, mais ceci est une autre histoire, que je relaterai peut être un jour.

En attendant le Pope était tout content à la fin de ces onze jours de permission de revenir tout frais et reposé à son bureau qui avait eu le droit à un gros coup de nettoyage avant son retour. Il avait retrouvé avec joie tous ses enfants parce que oui le Pope bien qu'ayant le même âge qu'eux, les considérés tous encore comme les enfants qu'ils avaient connu à leur arrivé.

Et je ne suis hélas pas exempt de cet accès de tendresse paternelle, la preuve en est que j'ai eu beau partir avec lui pendant cet intermède, il n'a toujours pas répondu à mes avances, en me traitant comme un gamin, moi Shura du Capricorne obligé de contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le forcer à m'écouter. Au lieu de ça i m'a affublé de la fonction de secrétaire pour rédiger son journal de bord, je suis obliger d'y inscrire tous ce qu'il se passe au domaine, au moins une fois par semaine, sur un ordinateur aussi vieux que lui et qui plante tout le temps.

Fin du journal de bord en ce troisième lundi de septembre.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà une journée de plus qui finit, parfois je me dis que le temps file plus vite que nous pauvres humains ne pouvons le supporter, nous n'avons jamais assez de temps pour tout faire. Sans compter que notre corps à besoin que nous dormions pour se ressourcer. J'avoue que je serai bien tenté de rester éveillé toutes les nuits pour rattraper mon retard dans la gestion des documents, mais je n'en ferai rien, car même si cela me ferait gagner beaucoup de temps, ça empièterait sur d'autres activités que j'ai dés que le soleil décline à l'horizon.

Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire, c'est bien beau d'être un chevalier d'Athéna, de sauver le monde des menaces des divinités mais faut pas oublier qu'on est avant tout des hommes et que par conséquent il nous faut manger, nous habiller. Et la solde que nous verse Saori Kido est loin d'être suffisante pour cela.

C'est pourquoi dés que le jour décline, plusieurs de mes compagnons et moi-même allons en ville afin de « travailler ». C'est un bien grand mot pour ce que nous faisons vraiment, plusieurs d'entre nous sont devenus serveurs dans divers cafés, restaurants et autre lieux du même type, d'autre sont devenus professeurs auprès des rejetons des riches de ce pays qui est devenu le notre par la force des choses.

Quand à moi je suis danseur, toutes les nuits j'ôte mes vêtements en me déhanchant devant un parterre d'humains plus ou moins bruyant selon que l'on soit en semaine ou en week-end. Au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire, moi le rat de bibliothèque être obligé de m'exhiber devant tous ces gens, rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée. Pourtant je me suis laissé convaincre, même si c'est un métier de oiseaux de nuit, jamais je ne serai seul, mon arachnide veille sur moi comme une poule sur ses petits. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive il sera toujours là pour m'aider.

C'est pourquoi chaque soir quand d'autres tombent peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée et ses songes fabuleux, moi je sors et je danse pour tous les insomniaque que compte Athènes.

C'est fou ce que la nuit les personnes que l'on a l'habitude de rencontrer la journée peuvent être différentes. Il y a peu de temps un des gardes est venu dans le bar où je travaille avec des amis, au début j'ai eu un peu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de ce que j'y faisais, mais très vite je me suis rendu compte que c'était apprécié au vu des pourboires qu'ils laissaient sur le devant de la scène, parce que oui ici ce n'est pas comme dans d'autres bar de striptease, le patron à banni les pourboires déposés dans les strings, déesse ce que j'ai pu pester lorsque j'ai vu que je devrais en porter, l'arachnide qui me sert de petit ami lui y a vu une nouvelle façon de me faire l'amour, parfois je me demande où il va chercher autant d'idées. Quand au garde jamais il n'a prononcé un mot à ce sujet dans l'enceinte du Domaine, pourtant il revient régulièrement nous voir danser.

Mais je m'égare, le patron un homme charmant au demeurant essaye par tous les moyens de fidéliser ses danseurs, faut dire que la renommée d'un danseur se fait vite savoir dans le cercle très privé des patrons de bar à striptease. C'est pourquoi Mr Xanthos essaye autant que possible de garder les siens, en faisant en sorte qu'ils aient le moins de contact possible avec les clients, on est ici pour danser, pas pour subir leurs sales manières.

Mais ceci est se qui occupe quatre des sept nuits de la semaine.

Pour les autres je profite allégrement des bras de mon Scorpion d'amant. Ou quand ce dernier doit aller travailler pour remplacer un des serveurs malades, je me plonge dans un bon livre, bien confortablement installé dans notre divan. En somme les nuits ont beau se succéder, jamais elles ne se ressemblent. Elles peuvent être éreintantes lorsque je travaille, mais elles peuvent aussi être douces lorsque j'attends celui qui partage ma vie, ou encore torrides lorsqu'enfin nous pouvons être seuls chez nous.

Tout ça pour dire que quoiqu'il arrive j'aime les nuits, pour ce qu'elles m'apportent.


End file.
